


My Crown

by mryouyu



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mryouyu/pseuds/mryouyu
Kudos: 16





	My Crown

You are my crown. 

Warning：公开/半公开场合警告⚠️ 请注意避雷 

Kenny和他的同事正在拍摄清谈节目的最后一期，地点在男友的餐吧。 

拍摄时长不过一个多小时，内容也只是三个工作伙伴互诉衷肠，Kenny却如坐针毡，不断低头喝着小杯里的香槟。 

打光灯的后面，男友没妆没头，套了件灰色卫衣靠在吧台边上看着他。 

只是那样带着笑意看着他，便足够让他全身过电——一个星期前，就在他们围坐的这张卡座沙发上，男友将粉色的酒液倒进他的锁骨间，然后一滴一滴饮尽。 

直到导演喊了“杀青”，摄影师比出“OK”手势，Kenny才松了一口气。 

众工作人员纷纷涌上来碰杯，不知是谁捧出一个蛋糕，要给Kenny提前庆祝生日。 

生日歌声中，男友凑上来吻了他的脸颊，引起一阵欢呼。 

一片欢声笑语中，录制时喝了太多香槟以至于内急难忍的Kenny终于抽出空挡去一趟洗手间。 

The Crown 的洗手间隔音很好，大约是为了避免顾客酒后呕吐的狼狈声音被外界听去。单间里除了洗漱台还配了补妆台，抽屉里甚至准备了化妆棉和一些品牌彩妆小样——男友在与人方便的细节方面一向好得出乎人意料。 

突然有人从背后把Kenny抱住，惊得他大喊一声，下一秒就被捂住了嘴。 

“！！” 

男友压低了声音凑到他耳边说：“细声啲，出边会听到噶。” 

温热的气息打在他耳根，叫人腰酸腿软。 

“你做乜啊？唔准乱嚟我话俾你知，出边仲咁多人......”Kenny通过镜子怒视着得意的男友小声警告。 

“你知咪好咯。所以叫你细声啲。”男友吻了一下他的侧颈，“你今日好靓仔啊。” 

“喂……”就在挣扎的间隙，男友已经把他的皮带解开，把手伸进他的裤腰。 

虽然是自家地盘，Hins也没少在此胡闹，可一门之隔尽是为他庆生的同事好友，这种境况下怎么可能...... 

开什么玩笑。

“你系咪癫咗啊？！”Kenny练了一身腱子肉偏在男友怀里使不上半点力气，只能小声责怪：“返屋企点都得，快啲放开我。”  
Hins自顾自地把人压在补妆台上，在男人颈间又舔又吻，沾水的冰凉手指缠绕上Kenny身下的要害，像吐信的蛇。  
“我就想系哩度，宜家。”男友看着镜子里爱人不安的脸，半撒娇半威胁地说。  
“......”比Hins的恶趣味和固执更叫他无奈的是，他已经硬了。  
“......要做就快啲。”Kenny红着脸，视线避开那面该死的镜子，“唔准射入嚟。”

“Yes sir.”  
男友以过几天就要异地为名屡屡胡作非为，昨天才把他压在家中的钢琴上顶得浑身发软，背上留着大大小小的吻痕呢。后穴被肆意挞伐的痕迹还未消退便再一次被手指打开，草草扩张几下便已恢复了翕张着吸吮入侵者的可爱模样。  
“你睇佢，几欢迎我？”男友一面按压着他的敏感点，一面压低声音对他说。  
Kenny本就高度紧张，被他的骚话一撩拨，一颗心跳得更快了，怒道：“要做就做，咪讲咁多废话......啊......”话说到一半便被从身后突然闯入的庞然大物打断，忍不住泄出一声呻吟。  
男友不紧不慢地把性器送进后穴，捂住了爱人的嘴，温声细语道：“嘘，唔好咁大声，出边听到噶。”

归功于人类该死的本能，置身于危险境地下的感官对一切刺激的敏感程度都飙升，不过十几个来回，便让人浑身潮红发烫，汗珠布满了额头。  
男人的每一次顶入都撞在他的敏感点上，叫人双腿发抖，撑着补妆台面的手心也渗出汗来，整个身体都下滑。Kenny紧紧闭着唇，但似乎并不太能阻止过多的快感变成鼻音溢出来。  
“BB你睇下个镜？你咁样好得意。”Hins扶着他的腰快速抽送着性器，还不忘用语言挑逗爱人。  
镜子里的两人上半身仍是衣冠楚楚，一根头发都没有乱。若不是Kenny写在脸上的难耐和格外红润的唇，谁会想到桌面以下是两具相连的躯体。  
“嗯……你同我……收声……”得意个鬼！这贱兮兮的嘴什么时候能改。  
“嘻。”Hins在他脸上狠狠啄了一下。

Kenny有时理智到他自己都佩服。明明身体正沉溺于偷欢的快感，大脑却想着两个人同时消失已经十几分钟了，再多一会真要惹人怀疑了。  
“啊……你，你快啲……”  
Hins听话地加快了进出的速度，拍了拍爱人的屁股，“咁你都要努力啲喔。”  
快感自交合之处一阵阵汹涌而来，罪魁祸首似乎也怕丑地捂住了他的嘴，压抑的呻吟通通被盖在掌下。Kenny只得主动收缩着穴肉，一面在欲海中下沉一面挣扎自救，以求这场磨人的战役快点结束。  
终于，Kenny在紧张和欢愉的交织下泄了身，而男友不久也抽出来射在手里。  
他抬眼看了看镜中的自己，眼睛湿湿的，里头映着补妆台的打光灯。从脖子根到脸颊都是红的，而正吻着他耳垂的男人，笑得像个恶作剧得逞的小孩。  
明明是两个接近不惑之年的男人了，还跟小年轻一样寻求和享受刺激，实在是没出息。

Hins用湿巾细心地替他擦掉黑色西裤上的污迹，拭干脸上的汗，甚至在他红着脸喘息的间隙里手法专业地为他补了一层定妆粉。事后满意地在他脸上啄了一下，“我出去先，你系度透一阵。”  
还真是贴心啊。Kenny在心里翻了个大大的白眼，伸出早已没力气的手推了推男友的胸膛：“快啲走。”

目送男友满面春风地消失在视野里，Kenny坐在补妆台上喘息了好一阵才支着酸软的腰，强忍着甬道内持续的酸胀走出洗手间，坐回到人群中有一搭没一搭地闲谈。  
偏偏男友得了便宜还要卖乖，一个劲往他身上凑，同事们大约是受不了这空气里的甜腻，识趣地逐个告辞。  
送走了最后一位好友，就在Kenny以为可以回家撸猫喂狗吃饭睡觉的时候，张性粘人精又迫不及待把人扑倒在沙发上又亲又啃。  
你是泰迪精吗？！你不累吗？！Kenny简直想一脚把爱人掀翻在地。  
可他那一双大眼睛冲他含情脉脉地一眨，心又不争气地融化掉了。

其实复合以来，Hins变得成熟许多。在各个方面都给了他更多空间，不再像个要糖的小孩一样喜欢围着他转，甚至有些小心翼翼地控制着自己的依赖，生怕不小心露出的棱角就把这来之不易的旧情复燃碰碎了。  
Kenny欣慰中自然也带着心疼，正如他在热恋时写给自己的歌那样，他实在是太爱他了。  
对于过度感性和敏感的爱人来说，即将再次异地一定带给他很多担忧。其实，他们两个都害怕过去的问题重演。  
近日来所有不知疲倦的失控，何尝不是在他的默许之下，想要在小别之前多获取一分温存呢。

录制节目用过的打光灯还没关，十几分钟前，男友还在众目睽睽之下撒娇要给他拍照。  
Hins轻车熟路解开了爱人的衬衫，冷白的灯光下爱人漂亮的肌肉线条仿佛美术馆里黄金比例的雕塑，他自己则像极了偷盗藏品的小偷。  
他俯身吻上爱人的胸膛，换来一阵轻颤和低喘。  
“我好唔舍得你。”他撅了噘嘴说。  
Kenny苦笑着揉了揉男友的头发，“廿几日啫，我好快返嚟。”  
“快啲入嚟，我饿啊。”  
“边度饿啊？”男友蹭蹭他的鼻子冲他狡黠地笑着。  
“边度都饿。“Kenny用双腿缠住了男友的腰。  
Hins闻言满意地把手伸进他的裤腰，“嚟了。”

一场大战结束，两人皆是大汗淋漓。  
Kenny趴在沙发上一根手指都懒得动弹，身上盖着西装外套，用手肘顶了顶专心给他清理下身的体液的男人：“我肚饿了。”  
“想食咩啊，我一阵去买。”  
“嗯......坤记嘅炒粉好耐冇食了。”  
“好。”

Kenny之前始终认为对于一个男人来说事业一定是高于感情的头等大事。但似乎，在他的歌唱事业和演艺事业得到最高荣誉之前，他已经获得了只属于他的冠冕——虽然敏感，幼稚，有时强势又固执，但却任何时候都记挂他的世界上最好的爱人。  
人的一生可以获得的大大小小嘉奖无数，唯独这座冠冕他将捧在手心，始终珍藏，直至入土。


End file.
